


Light

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, New Parents, Newborn Children, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Osamu is a new dad and he is Stressed, Past Mpreg, implied background AtsuHina, implied birth, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Osamu knew that he and Tobio were about to become parents, that he was about to become a father. It just didn't really hit him until he was staring through the nursery window, taking in the sight of his newborn daughter.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/ Miya Osamu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185
Collections: Osakage Week 2021





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> **For Day Six of OsaKage Week: Kids / ~~Pets~~**
> 
> Featuring my own little Miyayama kid: Akari, named so because she's the light of her fathers' lives.
> 
> This is also sort of a follow-up to [Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477961) but you don't really have to have read that in order to understand this fic.

Staring through the glass at the hospital nursery, Osamu still couldn’t quite believe it. There, in one of the tiny plastic cribs, was his… his _daughter_.

He had a _daughter_ now. He was a _father_.

It really shouldn’t have been a shock and it wasn’t. He’d known for months now that his Mate was pregnant and he was clearly the father and they were gonna be parents. And the day had come that Tobio had given birth, had brought this whole new life into the world, a little piece of him and a little piece of Osamu combined to create… an entire fucking human.

Meaning he was a dad with a daughter now.

Blinking, he swiped away tears, focusing on the tiny body luckily placed in the exact middle of the row closest to the window. Osamu could make out the name card attached to the side, height, weight, time of birth, gender, dynamic, name.

Miya Akari.

A new Miya had been brought into the world and he’d been a part of it.

The Alpha part of him purred, proud that he’d spread his seed and it had done his job. He’d bred his Omega good and there was the result, his pup, swaddled in a pink blanket as she slept soundly, tiny hat covering a thick head of black hair she’d gotten from both her parents.

He still hoped like hell she’d get her mother’s eyes. The doctor had said that all babies were born with blue eyes and that some would change within the first month or two. Osamu was praying against it. Tobio’s beautiful ocean blue eyes needed to be passed on.

Then again, if he saw those staring up at him from this tiny person, he was gonna have a hard time saying “no”.

Hours old and his little Akari already had him wrapped around her finger.

A familiar figure came over to his right, staring through the glass at his new niece. Their parents had already stopped by to coo over her, their first granddaughter, his mom making big plans for all the cute dresses and girly things she’d be getting for Akari. Osamu knew he’d get his daughter anything she wanted, girly or not, only wanting her to be happy and healthy.

Damn. His _daughter_. That was her, the feisty being that had kicked the crap out of Tobio’s bladder, that had pressed against his stomach whenever Osamu had run his hands over it as though trying to say hi to her daddy. She was out now, out in the world, existing and breathing and real and…

Osamu bent over, hands braced on his knees as he tried to slow his breathing. Holy shit, she was real and existing and breathing and he could physically see her and he was responsible for taking care of her, raising her, making sure she grew up well and healthy and happy and to be a good person…

Atsumu thumped his hand on Osamu’s back repeatedly. “Yeah, I had a breakdown when the twins were born,” he admitted and Osamu hated how the words actually comforted him, that he wasn’t the only fool finding it hard to breathe normally over the knowledge that he’d created a human being that was now this tiny thing he was responsible for. “Actually, I had a few breakdowns over the twins even _before_ they were born, but actually physically seein’ ‘em and bein’ able to hold them, it makes it all real. And when that sinks in…” He trailed off, but it was obvious what the rest of the sentence was meant to be.

Osamu straightened up and his brother’s hand slipped away, his arms casually folding instead. A few deep breaths and Osamu braced his hands on the window ledge instead, eyes fixated once again on his daughter.

“I read somewhere,” he began, pausing to clear his throat to stop the crack in his voice. “That parenthood is real for an Omega the second they find out they’re pregnant, but ain’t real for the Alpha ‘til they see the child.” He paused to let out a small laugh, corner of his lips curling up on one side. “It’s definitely real now.”

“Sho said he knew the moment he conceived but I think he’s full of it on that,” Atsumu quipped with a snort. “Romanticizin’ shit again.”

Now Osamu was snorting. “Ya don’t exactly have room to talk on that one.”

Atsumu shrugged, meaning Osamu was right but he refused to admit it. “Ya hold her yet?”

Osamu nodded. “I got to carry her over from the doc to hand her to Toh.” He let out a dubious laugh, his eyes filling with tears again. “She’s so tiny, barely weighs a damn thing. I carry bags-a rice that weigh more than her.”

Atsumu nodded, fond smile on his face, most likely remembering that stage with his now toddler aged twin boys. “Yer gonna be scared of it for a while, ‘fraid that yer gonna break ‘em or hurt ‘em ‘cause they’re so tiny, but you’ll get used to it. Still the most amazin’ thing ya’ll ever experience.”

A huge grin formed on Osamu’s face as he stared at his daughter, those chubby cheeks and button nose, dark hair peeking out from under her hat, tiny legs kicking under her swaddled blanket. “Yeah. It is.”

A nurse approached the crib, waving at the staring brothers before pointing down at Akari and mouthing “Father?”

Osamu nodded and pointed at himself, Atsumu nodding and pointing at him, too, and the nurse smiled before gesturing over to the door. Osamu jolted before calmly walking over, his hands shaking and knees feeling weak. He felt his brother clap his hand on his shoulder, holding him up as he walked alongside him.

“Ya can do this,” he reassured with a squeeze. “Ya opened a restaurant all on ya own, managed to franchise it, Mated ya high school crush and got a big beautiful house. Now it’s time to get that big beautiful family.”

Osamu took a shaky breath, realizing that he’d needed to hear those words. His brother was a total jackass and an asshole and a dumbass and every other epithet with the word “ass” in it, but… but he was also a good dad and one of Osamu’s biggest support systems so hearing that assurance that he wasn’t gonna totally fuck up this tiny human… yeah, definitely relief.

A nurse pushes\d open the nursery door as the one that had gestured to them pushed out Akari’s plastic crib, wheels smoothly rolling, the tiny being inside still sleeping peacefully.

“You’re just in time,” the nurse commented with a soft smile and a softer voice. “I was about to take this little one back to her mama.”

Osamu didn’t bother pointing out that he’d been there for an hour, standing and staring as he let his Mate nap and recover, simply nodding as he moved to walk alongside the crib, like she’d suddenly disappear if he took his eyes off her.

The trip was short, and Atsumu held open the door as the nurse wheeled the crib in, reaching out an arm to stop his brother.

“I gotta get home to my own kids,” he pointed out with a smile before hauling Osamu in for a hug, one that was returned just as tight. “I know yer gonna take good care of ‘em both. Call me later, yeah?”

Osamu agreed as he pulled away, entering the room as the nurse put the wheel locks on the crib where it was positioned at the end of the bed. Tobio was still fast asleep, cleaned up from a sponge bath Osamu had given him, fresh hospital johnny on and sheets under and over him. Osamu was vaguely aware of the nurse leaving as he made his way to his Mate’s side, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed to take him in.

God, he’d always been beautiful, had glowed throughout the pregnancy, and that glow was still there, parenthood looking good on him. Osamu’s eyes traveled his Mate, the beautiful strong body that had carried their pup for over forty weeks, that had given birth, that had created new life and brought it into the world.

Fucking hell, Osamu was a lucky bastard, didn’t deserve such a fantastic Mate, someone who’s genes had created the most perfect baby to ever exist.

His eyes stung with tears, vision blurring once more, and he quickly wiped them away, sniffing. He felt pathetic and lame but… fuck, he also felt overwhemed with everything, his chest too small and now too tight as it struggled to keep it all inside.

Small sounds came from the crib and Osamu immediately burst onto his feet, careful not to wake Tobio. Making his way over, he found Akari fussing, squirming, her face wrinkled in upset. He smothered a swear behind his hand as he realized he was all alone in this, that it was his first big moment as a dad--other than the obvious of cutting the cord after her birth. He wasn’t about to wake Tobio and he couldn’t get a nurse, it wasn’t their place. No, this was up to him as Akari’s father.

He recalled the advice from nurses, from all those “Baby and Me” classes he’d attended first with Atsumu when Shoyo was pregnant, then again when Tobio’s test came back positive. He shook his hands out as though he could shake away the nerves, took a deep breath, then carefully slid his hands under Akari, careful to support her head. So tiny, so fragile, so damn near weightless. He could hold her with one hand if he wanted--not that he was gonna, he was terrified to drop her or hurt her somehow. No, he was gonna be careful with her, this priceless being he now held, this tiny human who now possessed half his heart, the other half with the sleeping figure on the other bed.

Osamu carefully moved her so she was cradled in his arms, watching as her eyes slowly blinked open, a pale blue hue that may change one day. He felt his heart stop in his chest at the sight of her, this tiny person who… that might’ve been his nose actually, the slight upturn to the tip of it something he and his brother had both inherited from their mom.

His finger gently traced her face, skin so soft and delicate, almost impossibly so. So beautiful, their tiny Akari, their precious baby girl.

“Hi, princess,” he whispered, fascinated by the big eyes that seemed to be fascinated with him right back. “I’m yer daddy. I’m gonna take real good care-a ya, make sure ya never want or need for anythin’, and beat up anyone that breaks yer heart.”

A small laugh sounded from behind and he whirled his head around to find Tobio now awake, still leaning against the partially raised bed, eyes half-lidded as he watched the scene with a fond smile. Osamu’s heart pounded at the sight of his beautiful Mate, this gorgeous wonderful being that accepted him, accepted his seed, gave him a pup…

“I love you so fucking much,” he burst out, the words not able to fit inside his too tight chest too full of too many emotions.

Tobio smiled, his eyes sparkling, scent bright and happy. “I love you, too. Both of you.”

Osamu grinned, peeking down at their daughter in his arms before slowly walking over. Tobio gingerly scooted to the side to make more room and Osamu handed their daughter over before moving to sit next to him, one arm wrapped around Tobio’s shoulders as the other helped cradle Akari. His entire world was in his embrace and he pressed his lips to his Mate’s temple, letting the tears fall at how overwhelmingly perfect his life felt.


End file.
